Remember Me?
by The Ultimate Spiderman
Summary: Male human x a Renamon (female). Long story short a Renamon gets transported to earth in search of her long lost tamer but he doesn't remember her. Join Mike as he tries to remember his hidden past while also having to juggle a normal life NUFF SAID!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this brand new story... I felt like writing a Renamon story that had nothing to do with any adventure or action but that focused mainly on romance (sorta like ****Renulpire's Renamon story). B.T.W. Digimon don't exist in this story (as in the digital monsters do exist but humans have no knowledge about them.) and this Renamon isn't Rika's (Again like ******Renulpire's story)** because I wanted a Renamon that has a more friendly/childlike like element rather than a serious one.  
**

**HAPPY SINGLE AWARENESS DAY!**

"Normal speech."

_"thought."_

**Character profile:  
**

**Name: Mike  
**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 16**

* * *

Chapter 1: First contact

_Where am I?_

_"Don't worry Mike I got you!" a feminine voice spoke desperately. I couldn't see anything everything was a blur all I saw was a blurry yellow figure clinging onto me. I couldn't recognize the figure but she seemed to be a friend of mine. Although I don't remember if I ever had a completely yellow friend who is a GIRL may I add._

_My body feels like jelly._

_I then realized the gravity of the situation some sort of vortex was pulling me back, it felt as if I was being sucked up by a vacuum. The stranger was using something that looked like a tree to keep us at bay, but she began losing her grip on me and then I slipped from her grasped as everything began to fade away. "NO-O-O! MIKE!"_

* * *

The sun blinded me as I awoke from my sleep. _"What was that? Or better yet... who?"_ I thought groggily. I got up and grabbed my notebook and sketching supplies. I'm an artist and no not the kind like Leonardo da Vinci more like the ones that sketch out comic book characters like Spider-Man and Batman or maybe even Manga since I do draw things like Pokémon and Dragon Ball Z on rare occasions.

I got dressed and headed out of the door with a single Cinnamon roll in my hand and began walking to school. I do live with my parents but They both work from about 6 A.M. to around 5 P.M. It's pretty fun but it does get boring from time to time.

With my mind still wrapped around the dream I walked to school. It confused me completely, I mean I don't really know that many girls to begin with. Besides the voice from last night was different from any girl I've met before. I took a bite out of the Cinnamon roll and my mind soon became clouded with other things such as the flavor freaking thing.

"Hey Mike wait up!" A voice called out. "Hey Zack." I replied calmly.

"You going to share with that?" He asked.

"Ha ha that's funny." I answered sarcastically.

I'm definitely not sharing with this thing since it my only breakfast and this idiot knows that I love these things.

"Well screw you then." He replied simply.

"Its my food. You never mess with a man and his foid" I stated.

"Anyways let's hurry up before Jake yells at us for being late again." He said in half joking manner. Yeah... Jake is our Geometry teacher we don't call him by his last name since that is what he wants to be called, anyways he practically gives a thirty minute lecture to anyone who is late to his class. We both laughed it off and began running to school.

"Today is going to be fun." I thought sarcastically.

* * *

later at school...

School would most likely be the bane of my existence it's so boring (especially when you have no friends in your classes). Well at least art class is fun. "Today class we will be reviewing the events of world war one." Mrs Janet announced. _"AW but I don't waaannnaaa!"_ I whined in my head. Mod. Civ. is my least favorite subject so I decided to just go through my notebook full of my sketches.

What? I said I disliked the class, doesn't mean I'm failing it, quite the opposite actually.

I got out a piece of paper and began to sketch out a picture of Spider-Man. At that moment I was focused on nothing except the graphite that was being transferred to my paper, making sure that every detail was made to perfection.

_"Mike..."_ A voice suddenly called.

_"Wha-?"_ I thought as I looked for whoever called out my name.

Paying no attention of what just happened I continued drawing until my head began throbbing painfully causing me to cry out in agony. I then clenched my head tightly trying to ease the pain.

Half the class began looking at me with multiple expressions and the other half just began laughing, not that it mattered at the moment. My pain then subsided but that didn't comfort me, besides with my Spaz attack I managed to ruin my drawing. "Sorry... Can I be excused?" I asked. "You may." Mrs. Janet answered with a cocked eyebrow.

I ran out of class went strait up to the bathroom. I went over to the sinks and splashed some water on my face as I felt the pain begin to return. "Why is this happening to me?" I asked myself. I clenched my head in pain I then began to hear someone crying.

_"Come back... please..."_ The voice whimpered.

"Where are you?!" I called out but there was no response. _"Why is this happening to me of all people?!"_ I thought as the pain began to fade slightly.

_"Mike? Where are you. Where's your Digivice?"_ The voice called out. _"What the hell is a Digivice?"_ I thought confusedly.

I then looked behind myself and an image flashed in my head. It looked looked like a furry of a fox but the most noticeable feature of it was its cyan eyes. The expression on its face was one of depression which confused me and sorta made me feel bad for it... or should I say her.

I placed a hand on my forehead.

_"What was that... a furry? A FREAKING FURRY?!"_ I thought bewilderingly. Shaking the image out of my head I headed straight to the nurse.

* * *

30 minutes later...

_"This sucks, now I'm going to have a crap load of make-up work"_ I thought to myself.

I was sent home by the nurse, she said that it wasn't really a good idea to spend the rest of my day at school if I was feeling this bad and of course I didn't tell her about the hallucination, that would just make things worse. Placing an ice pack on my forehead I walked to my room.

_"I'm probably going insane first the weird dream, then the voices in my head, and now I'm having hallucina-"_

***BEEP BEEP***

_"Eh?"_

I looked for the source of the noise eventually I found myself looking at some sort of G.P.S. like... thing.

"Where's your Digivice?" I repeated the words the voice had said earlier in my head. I was soon intrigued to go and grab the strange device. Right when I touched it reacted some how. It showed a dot in the center representing me I guess with a dot blinking towards the north. _"Is this the 'Digivice?' Looks more like some sort of G.P.S"_ I thought. I grabbed it and inspected the object.

_"Is this for me or something I don't remember ever receiving anything like this before."_ I thought, only to head out the door walking towards the direction that the arrow pointed.

...

_"Why am I even doing this?"_ I thought but I kept walking. I felt as if I needed to follow wherever this thing was telling me to go. It seemed pretty far away I walked about a mile but it didn't really bring me that close to wherever my destination is and at this moment I'm ready for anything I'll find.

The dot suddenly began to move towards my direction. "Wait what?! I thought I was looking for an area not someone else!" I thought frantically. My head began to pound again. I swear this feels like my brain wants to crawl out of my skull!

_"Mike if you can hear me I'm on my way!"_ A voice rang in my head. Now I was scared. "OKAY I CHANGED MY MIND I'M HEADING STRAIGHT BACK HOME!" I yelled to myself as I began to run back home; Besides it's probably not the best idea to go running around town while having hallucinations right?

I looked at the 'Digivice' and saw that whoever is tracking me down is getting pretty damn close to me. I ran as fast as I could, I was afraid; And before you judge I bet you would be scared if you had a possible stalker heading towards you.

_"GOTTA GO FAST!"_ I thought to myself

I decided to take all the shortcuts I knew and eventually found myself running down an empty alleyway.

_"I AM SUCH A DUMB-ASS WHY DID I HAVE TO GO THROUGH HERE?!"_ I told myself. I looked behind myself and tripped while doing so. Are you kidding me?! I'm making the same exact mistakes that person does in a freaking horror movie!

_"Come on, get on your feet or else you're screwed!"_ I reminded myself. I got myself up, dusted myself and the moment I looked up and my eyes were met with a pair of cyan ones; I literally had to repress every will to scream in terror. It looked generally surprised.

"Mike? Is it really you?" The vixen said with teary eyes.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Okay I know that I left you on a cliffhanger there anyways the next chapter will fill in some of the holes in this chapter. On a side note you should probably check out Renulpire's Renamon story it's a pretty dang good story. Those of you waiting for the next chapter of my other story not to worry I've got another chapter coming very soon.**

**This is spidyfan1202 signing off...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  


I was too much awe to fathom what was happening at the moment. _"I am looking at an actual freaking furry right now."_ I thought. She reminded me of a fox... sort of. Her fur was a bright yellow with cream colored fur covering her torso. Tears then began to stream down her face. "Mike... I looked everywhere for you." she sniffled. I actually felt bad for her even though I have no idea why she is crying.

My body was paralyzed telling me to stay but my brain was screaming for me to (and I quote) "Get the hell out of here." However I just stood there observing every single feature of hers. She soon began making her way towards me slowly. Regaining my senses I began running the opposite direction of the 'furry'.

"Wait Mike don't go!" The Fox-like creature cried.

_"NOPENOPENOPE!"_ I thought.

Crap, I feel like the biggest jerk right now.

I soon recollected my memories and noticed that she sounded like the voice in the dream I had earlier today._"I do not know why she was crying, or how I may know her, but one things for sure I'm heading straight back home!" _I thought. This time instead of sprinting like a headless chicken I decided to sprint through areas filled with people so I can actually lose her.

You know this feels a lot like that Rock Bottom episode from Sponge bob... never mind that's a terrible reference.

* * *

**30 minutes later...  
**

I managed to get away from the 'furry' and get home without any problems. It still boggles me how fast she was and how she easily she managed to track me down. _"Was it the device that led her to me?" _I thought looking at the 'Digivice' from before only to chuck it back into my room. Somehow I think I may regret doing that but its been a long day and I just don't care right now... besides I did lose her she probably gave up on looking for me.

"What now?" I said aloud. I didn't have any home work at the moment due to being excused from two academic classes today, so I did the logical thing a teenager would do: lay down and watch TV.

_"Don't worry about what you saw earlier it was probably another hallucination... and if not you did end up losing her."_ I reassured myself (which I'm terrible at).

Nothing good was on all that was on was the crappy new shows. Seriously? can't a guy watch something class-

***SCRIIIPT***

Crap.

...

That was the window in my room...

Grabbing a bat I had back when I played baseball, I stealthily crept to my room. I then peered through the slit of my closed door and nearly fainted when I saw a pair of white paws with razor sharp claws. Taking a deep breath I clenched my bat tightly and yanked the door wide open and prepared for the worst. She jumped in surprise as soon as the door opened.

Once again I found myself unable to form a sentence and dropped the bat that was in my grasp. She looked at me and then spoke up. "Is your name Mike?" She asked suddenly.

I stiffened my posture for a moment

"Y-yes... it is but how do you know m-UNMF!" I tried to finish what I was going to say but I was tackled to the ground by the the fox who wrapped her arms around me and began nuzzling my stomach. "Mike it is you! Oh thank god!" She cried out relieved. I was surprised at her actions but just decided to play along then ask her my questions. She then looked up to me with tears of joy and continued to nuzzle me.

"I was starting to think that you were-" That's when she lost it tears started to flow uncontrollably down her face as she began to sob leaving me wanting to cry as well. "That you were dead..." She whimpered.

_"Wait, dead?"_

I felt bad I really did but I don't really know what she's talking about, sure there was that dream but that doesn't answer any of my questions.

"Who are you?" I then questioned sternly. The creature stopped nuzzling me and gave me an appalled look. "Mike it's me Renamon we're partners don't you remember?" She responded with her voice losing stability. "I'm afraid not." I replied sadly. Tears steamed down her face again. "Wait don't cry! Please don't cry!" I tried to sooth her but it didn't help. Running out of options I wrapped my arms around her in a comforting manner.

"Now I may not remember you but you do seem a little familiar to me." I stated. Her tears seemed to stop and her expression changed into a hopeful one "I do?" She asked in an adorable manner. I nodded at her giving her a warm smile. "Hey Renamon what if you tell me a little bit about yourself maybe that might make me remember you." I offered. "Okay." She agreed.

**After some explanations are made... **

"So let me get me straight: You come from a different world made entirely out of data, is inhabited by creatures by the name of Digimon, and we were once partners?" I asked for clarification.

"Yup that's basically it!" Renamon answered with a smile.

"Renamon one question what is a Digimon anyways some sort of digital monster?"

"Yes actually." She said.

_"NAILED IT!"_ I thought.

"Do you remember me now?" She asked hopefully.

"No..." I replied sadly.

Her expression changed into sad one once again as she stood up and began walking towards the window. "I'm sorry I wasted your time I should go." She apoligized in a quiet tone. She then looked at me with a weak smile.

"What do you mean?"

"What's the point of staying if you don't even remember who I am. I would just be a burden to you" She spoke on the verge of losing it once again. "Hey just because I don't remember you doesn't mean you're not welcome here. Look the point is, I'm not going to leave out like this" I replied.

"Are you sure Mike?" She asked astonished.

"Of course I'm sure." I answered.

She squealed as a response hugging me very tightly.

...

I then looked at my watch. 5:00 P.M. it should take about two hours until my parents come home._ "Crap! How am I supposed to explain this to my parents?!" _I thought. "Renamon we need to find a hiding place for you." I told her. "Why?" She asked. "If my parents see you they might freak out and call animal control and we don't want that!" Renamon expression changed into a confused one "What is this 'animal control'?" She asked slightly concerned.

"No time to explain my parents will be here soon." I replied.

We looked at dozens of areas in the house but we couldn't find anywhere to hide her.

6:30 P.M.

"Wait, why dont we just hide you under the covers of my bed, besides you have the coziness of the bed with you" I offered. Renamon face turned slightly red when she heard what I said. "Are you okay?" I asked. "I'm fine" she assured. I cocked a eyebrow in response.

"Okay we have to be asleep by the time my parents get home so I'm going to change to some pj's." I declared. Renamon just stared at me. "Um Renamon can you get out real quick?" I asked. "Why?" She asked sadly. "I'm a guy and your a girl. You cant look at me undressed." I said with a blush. "Oh okay." she said with her face becoming twice as red than it was before. She walked out of my room and the only thought I could process was _"What was that all about?"_

**5 minutes later...**

I cant explain how awkward I felt getting into that bed. Right when I got into bed I felt two furry arms wrap around me and pull me into an embrace. "Night Mike." Renamon said as she snuggled up to me. "Night." I replied I was glad the lights were out so she couldn't see my blush. _"Its gonna be a long night isn't it."_ I thought.

* * *

**Just to clarify Renamon already has feelings for Mike...**

**See ya peeps**

**-spidyfan1202**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys and gals I'm surprised that this story has received any feedback**.** And yes I know that Digimon have no gender but this is a fanfic so what did you expect?** **(B.T.W. No lemon happened between the two of them in the previous chapter its rated T for a reason you perverted monsters!)**

**MAGICAL WRITING POWERS ACTIVATE!**

* * *

Chapter 3

I woke up feeling two furry limbs wrapped around me I looked down only to see Renamon hugging me. "So it wasn't a dream." I whispered to myself. My face flushed a bright red once realizing that she had her legs wrapped around me as well. _"She sure is clingy." _I thought. I then looked at my alarm clock only to see that it was 5:30 (A.M.).

_"I can probably relax for a half hour then get ready for school... if she wasn't latched onto me at the moment."_ I thought as I began trying to pry myself out of her grasp. The more I struggled the tighter she would grasp me. I then tried slipping myself from her arms the more I moved the more she would whimper and grasp me even tighter. _" Can't move this starting to hurt..."_

This is hopeless

"Renamon..." I whispered.

"ZZZ..." No response.

"Renamon You squeezing me a bit too hard." I groaned with a bit of pain in my voice.

"... H-huh?" Renamon said waking up. She then looked at how close she held me to her and immediately let go. "S-sorry Mike." She apologized with a red face. "It's fine just don't squeeze me too hard next time." I said.

"Anyways can you get out real quick? I've gotta get dressed." I told her. She nodded and left the room without a word.

**Soon...**

I walked out of my my room and walked to the kitchen and found a note pinned on the fridge.

_Mike your Mom and I have to take a double shift tonight so we'll be heading back at around 11:30 p.m. There should be some leftovers from yesterday in the fridge. _

_-Dad_

_P.S. Don't try to hide the giant stuffed animal in your room because we know._

_"Stuffed animal? Are they really that clueless?" _I thought before grabbing a Cinnamon roll, I was just about to head out the door... until Renamon blocked my path. She looked at me questioningly. "Where are you going?" She asked sternly. "To school." I answered not exactly sure where this was going. "No you're not you're staying right here." She responded simply. _"Wait wat"_ I thought. "Are you kidding?" I asked She shook her head in response.

"Renamon I have to go to school." I tried to reason with her. "I SAID NO!" she shouted. I immediately jumped at this._ "And there's a mood swing."_ I thought humorously. She began tearing up again as she wrapped her arms around me. "Mike I lost you once I don't want to lose you again you're my only friend." She sniffled. _"Her only friend?"_ I thought. I then wrapped my arms around her and tried to be sympathetic as I could.

"Listen Renamon I understand you thought I was dead for a while but I've gotta go to school I promise when I get back we'll hang out." I told her. "Can't you just stay her with me?" she pleaded. "Renamon if missing school wasn't so important I'd probably miss everyday." I told her honestly.

"I'll be back at around 3:30 (P.M) okay." I informed her. Renamon nodded sadly. "I won't be gone long Renamon I'll be back later. I reassured her as I left the door. I waved goodbye and started running to school.

* * *

**Renamon P.O.V.**

"Don't go... please" I whispered. I didn't want him to leave, when he was gone I thought he was dead. He doesn't understand how much I care for him. I can't let that happen again...

No not can't, I won't.

I was about to go after him when I remembered what he said... the possibility of people not accepting how I look. _"I need to find a way to disguise myself I dont want this 'Animal control' coming after me"_ I thought

I grabbed some of his clothes and decided to put them on. _"Now all I need is something to keep my face hidden"_ I thought. I looked around and found some sort of helmet. _"Its strange but at least it'll keep my face hidden."_ I thought while putting on the strange helmet.

_"Don't worry Mike I'm on my way."_ I thought before heading out the-

Ow!

My face smacked right into some strange invisible wall. **(A/N its a sliding door) **I tried walking through it but I ended walking into it again. I then remembered how I got into this house I had the same problem when I tried to get in this house but I just ended up breaking it through force... but I don't wanna do that again._"There should be a opening mechanism somewhere."_ I thought as I looked around.

_"This may take a while"_

* * *

**Three hours later... (Mike P.O.V.)  
**

I was starting to feel guilty for leaving Renamon alone at the house she practically begged me to stay. _"I'll make it up to her... somehow."_ I thought but right now I have to focus on my art work.

***TAP-TAP***

_"...Its probably nothing"_

***TAP-TAP***

_"Not looking." _I thought clearly annoyed

***TAP-TAP***

_"AGH! THAT'S IT!"_ I then looked towards the window only to see a yellow gloved hand quickly tap the the window next to me. _"RENAMON?!"_ I nearly shouted. I excused myself and ran out of classroom. I walked towards the window where I spotted her hand. I looked at her and was surprised that she had my clothes on... not to mention she had my cosplay Samus helmet on... Daw that's adorable.

"What are you doing here?!" I asked (more like yelled). "I'm here to accompany you." Renamon responded with a smile. "What?! Renamon you can't be here!" I told her. " But why?" She asked sadly while her ears lowered. "Its not safe. if I was able to see your disguise others could notice too." I answered. She slumped down in defeat. "Renamon please go home I'll be back soon."

"O-okay" She sniffed. I hugged her in reassurance. "Now hurry you don't want to be caught." She nodded in response and began dashing away. _"Damn she's fast" _I thought as I walked inside my class. I'm just glad I had the situation under control just imagine what would happen if she actually walked into the classroom. I shook the the the thought outta of my head as I continued drawing.

* * *

**Sorry for not posting on Saturday I had to do a freaking English project... Anyways I'm finding it harder and harder to write this story but that wont stop me.**

**See ya peeps**

**-spidyfan1202**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone I am happy to say that this story has received over 500 views :). Anyways, for those of you who are worried that this story might be canceled or something like that you have nothing to worry about I don't think I can cancel this story.**

**Warning slightly perverted chapter ahead**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4  


I was walking down my home street contemplating what had happened earlier. "Why did she follow me to school I know that she thought I was dead for a while but I told her to stay put it's not safe for her." I thought.

I sighed inwardly as I remembered about the work I have to do, I'll have to finish it fast if I want to play with her, or something._"She disobeyed me. But she did it just to be with me what's so wrong with that?"_ I thought.

Isn't the point of me being her tamer is for her to follow my orders? Who am I kidding, I'm not the leader type... at all. I stopped in front of the door and grabbed my keys and opened the door."Renamon?" I called as I walked inside expecting to tackled or something but nothing.

This can't be good.

"Renamon where are you?" I called walking into the kitchen. I walked into my room and found the Samus helmet on the desk right where I had left it. "Renamon!?"

"I'm right behind you."

"GAH!"

I started falling backwards and braced myself for impact fortunately enough Renamon caught me... then pulled me into another hug. Yay? "Hello Mike." she greeted cheerfully. "Don't scare me like that!" I said. "Sorry." she apologized sheepishly as she let go. Well at least she isn't wearing my Samus helmet anymore or my clothes for that matter.

"How did you even sneak up on me?" I asked. She then looked down at the floor no longer looking at me. "Uh well you see... I never really left the school so I sorta followed you around." She said nervously pressing her two index fingers together. _"Oh gosh please don't tell me she followed me to the restroom."_

"Why?! Renamon do you know what could have happened if you would've been caught?! You could have been caught, experimented on, or even killed!" I scolded.

"But I wasn't and I only did it to ensure your safety." She countered. "Why are you so concerned about me? I can look after myself." I asked bewilderingly. "No you can't, last time I left you ended up getting sucked up by a vortex, you need my protection!" She yelled.

"I understand that but its not really natural for you to be STALKING me 24/7 I do need my my space you know and frankly that's just creepy." I told her sternly.

That must have insulted her, well at least I think, mostly because of her expression.

"If that's how you see me then maybe I should just leave!" She yelled angrily . Renamon then ran off to the bathroom and slammed the door_ "This is my fault"_

Okay now I feel like a huge Jackass.

I took a deep breath before grabbing the door handle and opening it. I looked in only to find her sitting down knees blocking her face from my sight.

I walked up to Renamon and sat right next to her. "Listen, I-I'm sorry for saying what I said it's been a long day and I don't want you to leave your verry nice to me." I apologized. "Is that how you really see me as Mike? Like some sort of stalker?" She asked quietly.

"No I don't. I get why your doing this and I don't blame you. I just find this a little bit too much to process after just two days." I responded. "It's fine and I understand that you need your space, but I can't stop caring about you." She said. I wrapped my arms around her to try to lighten things up (today Is just filled with hugs isn't it?). Before I knew it Renamon began to start bushing a bright red. _"Why is she blushing I guess she's not used this kind of affection."_ I thought.

Right when I was going to let go she wrapped her arms around me shoving my face into her soft fluffy mane. My mind went blank as I felt two soft mounds press against my face. My face then turned a very bright red.

Nothing like this has ever happened to me.

_"Don't say anything you are going to regret!"_ I thought. I had to adjust myself or I may end up offending her or getting black eye maybe even both. Besides I'm not really enjoying myself if anything I'm just _reeeaaally_ embarrased and shy.

I can not explain how shy I felt at the moment I mean I just get nervous by talking to a girl and now this?! I tried to adjust myself but her grip was too strong_ "I'm trapped."_

For about ten straight minutes we sat there embracing each other with Renamon occasionally nuzzling my crimson cheeks.

_"Think of something quick!"_

"Why don't we forget about this while I warm us up some food." I offered. Renamon nodded as we finally let go of each other.

Thank goodness.

* * *

**Later...**

"So how was your day today?" She asked she asked between bites (we're eating pizza for your information). "Don't you already know?" I asked jokingly. "Well I know what you did but I don't know how it was." She said.

"Meh." I simply said. Renamon then gave me puzzled look.

_ "I guess she's not used to modern slang"_ I thought "It was okay." I clarified. "Oh..." she responded. I chuckled at this. _"Just wait until she hits the internet she'll be like a lost puppy."_ I thought humorously. "How was it wearing human clothes" I asked. "Uncomfortable yet kind of fun." She responded. "Well you were wearing my clothing."

Awkward silence.

"So what now?" she asked eagerly. "Well I have to do some homework but in the meantime you can watch some T.V." I answered.

"What's T.V.?"She asked. I mentally face-palmed as I screamed "WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!" I then carried her to the couch sat her down. "Well then, you are just going to sit down, relax, and watch television." I declared with a smile. Renamon pressed the power button and flinched immediately when the screen lit up.

"I'm going to do my work and then we'll hang okay?" I told her. She didn't even respond because she was focused in nothing but the screen. _"I have unleashed a monster"_ I thought humorously as I left the living room.

* * *

**This will be the only really perverted chapter in this story for those of you who dont like things like that...**

**It took me forever to write this chapter (mostly because I'm writting on my phone). **

**B.T.W let me know if you want one (and only one.)action scene.**

**This is spidyfan1202 signing off...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone apparently its international Renamon appreciation day (or at least I think is that still a thing?) so here's a new chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5**  
**

I had already finished my work but I just stood there thinking of what I could I do about having a digital monster. _"This isn't going to work is it, sooner or later someone is going to find out about her."_ I thought. I decided to stop thinking about that and try to think about something else but either way thoughts about Renamon kept on resurfacing such as Why I don't remember her? Or what the heck does my Digivice even do?.

She must have it rough she comes all this way looking for me only to find out that I don't remember any memory about her, but maybe I can make new ones.

Maybe I can take her to the abandoned park to play.

All I could do at the moment is think of how I could make her feel better. I began walking towards the living room only to see Renamon sitting in the exact same spot as I left her. "Uh Renamon?" I called out. She averted her gaze towards me. "We need to talk." I told her.

"About what?" She asked. "Well you see I need to know more about you. Maybe it might jog my memory a bit." I replied

Renamon tensed up for a moment.

"Okay, so what exactly do you wanna know?" She asked nervously. "For starters I would like know how your life was back in your home world." I answered.

She sighed as a response which only made me cock my eyebrow in response.

"I was afraid you would ask that." She said.

_"What could of happened_ ?" I thought.

"My life wasn't exactly the the best back then. Mike when I said you were my only friend I didn't mean you were my first, I had two friends that I used to play with all the time but those days are over." She said.

Well that doesn't sound too bad.

"They were both Renamons like me although we had to give each other nicknames so we wouldn't get confused, my name was Rena one of them was named Amber because of her Amber colored eyes, and the other was named Night because he loved the night sky."

"We were the best of friends we did almost everything together but it didn't last."

"Amber and Night were together romantically leaving me to become a bit of a loner when I wasn't with them and eventually..." She paused but this time with tears flowing down her face.

"What happened?" I asked.

"E-eventually the both d-died during a forest fire at the time I-I didn't know that they were dead until I stormed into the burning forest searching for them, only to find them both under a pile of collapsed trees dead... I couldn't save them I was too late." She sputtered.

_"Oh my god." _I thought.

"I'm so sorry for bringing this up" I apologized.

"It's fine besides the story is not over yet." She reassured

"I didn't take their death easily and began going through a stage of depression. I began having nightmares of how I couldn't save them and how I was all alone now. Eventually it came to a point and I couldn't take the pain nor my life anymore so I felt as if I only had one option.

Suicide.

I was going end my life to escape the pain and the loss of my best friends. I was going to jump of a cliff, I was scared. The moment I took a step forward I heard a voice saying 'Don't do it!' I turned around only to see someone running towards me.

That someone was you Mike."

I widened my eyes in shock

"M-me?" I said in a surprised voice

"You saved me by giving me a reason to live Mike, by being my friend and never giving up on me. At first I resented you and tried to kill myself again but sure enough you didn't quit there. You changed my life for the better" She said with a smile.

That's a lot to process she saying I saved her life, twice. Not to mention the fact that I feel compltely guilty because I called her a stalker. It all makes sense now the hugs everything shes scared, scared for her life and I'm all she has left.

I'm practically her life line.

I couldn't do anything except hug her and loose a couple of tears in the process of doing so. "I-I'm so sorry for calling you a stalker I had no idea you had it this rough." I stuttered.

"It's okay I forgive you." She sniffled.

The moment was interrupted by the T.V. we both stare at the screen to see what was on.

Frozen... of course.

"Do you wanna build a snow man?"

_"NOOOOO! NOT THIS CRAP AGAIN IT TOOK ME NEARLY A WHOLE YEAR TO GET THIS SONG OUT OF MY HEAD!"_

* * *

**Two pain inducing song filled hours later...**

Well at least Renamon enjoyed the movie... Okay that was an understatement, I just really hope she doesn't play the movie again. I got into bed with Renamon right next to me. Hopefully I don't feel as awkward as last time.

"Mike?" Renamon called.

"Yeah?"

"Can you promise me something?"

I nodded.

"Promise me that we'll both still be friends no matter what." She stated. "I promise." I agreed. There was no way in hell I was going to say no if she tried killing herself once who's to say that she wont try to do it again. I swear that I be at her side no matter what the cost.

Renamon wrapped her arms around me before saying thank you. I kissed her forehead goodnight and almost regretted it instantly. "Sorry." I whispered with a crimson face. "Its fine I don't really mind" She said with a red face.

"Okay then" I said

* * *

**I hope you had a great International Renamon appreciation day (wow that's a mouth full) it may take a while until the next chapter is out**

***poof* **

**Renamon: Hello**

**Me: Wait a sec I know what this is! This is when the author becomes insane and begins to talk to random characters!**

**Renamon: Yup and now we can cuddle**

**Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**-spidyfan1202**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Welcome back true believers and can I just say thank you for over 1000 views I know it might not seem a lot but it means a lot to me. Anyways I finally changed that stupid cereal box name jeez that name made me sound so immature I am also surprised that this name wasn't taken.**

**Renamon: I liked your old name better it made you sound much more cuter.**

**Me: Uhhhh on a side note I've had a pretty stressful (and busy) month so far, so it took me a while to make this chapter (not to mention that I'm trying to juggle two stories and an upcoming Five Nights at Freddy's story anyways enjoy this chapter and I apologize if this chapter isn't the best.**

**Renamon: You had a bad month? I know how I can make you feel better... more cuddling!**

**Me: Crap.**

* * *

Chapter 6: memory of the past

_My eyes opened as I was met with the night sky. __I started to collect my senses once I realized where I was, a forest.__"Ow." I muttered to myself as I felt my head begin to pound. I tried to take in the scenery so I can at least have some kind of idea where I am.__ I then began walking around the forest-like area against my own will, its strange I have no control over my movements as if I'm possessed or something... __Is this a dream?_

_"Why is this happening to me?" I thought. My thoughts were only thing I had control over._

_My unconscious body kept walking around observing the area. The conscious part of my mind then noticed someone familiar._

_Renamon._

_She has her head held low as she continued to look at the height of the cliff she was on. Immediately I knew what this was, a memory it had to be! This is how we first met. She took a deep breath as she was about jump. I began running towards her. "Don't do it!" I shouted or in this case HAD shouted. She tensed up for a moment before turning around to face me. "A-a human?" She whispered. _

_"You mind telling me why you were just about to end your life?" I asked sternly. She gave me an annoyed look which confused me greatly. "Its nothing that concerns you human so why don't you leave me be." She spat. "I can't let you do that!" I had retorted. "And why not? Why do you refuse to leave me be?" She asked. "Because it's not right to throw your life away like that, life is supposed to be cherished and lived to the fullest." I responded with sincerity evident in my voice._

_"My life isn't worth living anymore... stay away from me unless if you want to end up in pieces." She threatened as she brought out her sharp claws. "Why isn't it?" I had asked."And as for ending up in pieces I'll take my chances" I continued boldly as I took a few steps closer. Renamon just looked away from me as I began to see something trickle down her cheeks.  
_

_Tears._

_"I lost the only two people that mattered to me and it was all my fault okay!" She shouted at me loudly making me flinch in my past and present self. I had decided to continue the conversation. "How is it your fault?" I had asked softly. She glared at me when I had said those words making my blood turn ice cold. Her expression then softened. "Because I was too late to save them." She spoke quietly as she let loose a couple more tears. "That doesn't make it your fault, I get that you're at a loss but your friends wouldn't want to see you like this." I had explained. _

_"You don't know how its like to lose people who mean the world to you." She tried to justify herself. "Actually I do... about a year ago my grandfather died and he was probably the greatest person someone could know it made an impact on my life... But can't you see death is tragic, however we shouldn't let that bring us down. I'm not saying to forget about your loved ones keep them in your heart, but you cant stay stuck in the past it's not healthy for anyone." I stated with confidence clearly evident in my voice.  
_

_..._

_"That doesn't really make me feel much better." She said in a depressed tone. "You shouldn't expect immediate relief when it comes to stuff like this it takes time and that's okay." I had replied. After a long silence I then tried to wrap my arms around to comfort her she just jabbed my stomach making me lurch forwards and grab my stomach. I almost yelled in pain but I suppressed my urge to scream in agony. "Ow." I sputtered while clenching my stomach tighter. Renamon didn't give me any sense of pity instead she just jumped swiftly on a tree and proceeded to rest on it as nothing ever happened._

_"Is she always this cold?" I had thought._

* * *

My eyes snapped wide open as I began to pant heavily. Renamon woke up quickly when she heard my heavy breathing. "Mike whats wrong are you okay!?" She asked in her panic. "I'm fine... I just had a dream, a memory of you, I didn't remember all of it though." I answered quickly while panting. Renamon's ears perked up when I said the word memory. "What did you remember?!" She asked with an excited voice as her tail wagged side to side. "Daaaaaw." I thought.

"How we first met." I stated.

"Oh..." She muttered quietly her excitement quickly dying out.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Its just that... that I was a bit too cruel when we first met" She answered with shame. "It's nothing to be ashamed about you were just in a bad situation that's all." I replied. "B-but I hurt you." She continued. "Hey It's okay besides the past is in the past." I said with a reassuring voice. She then hugged me out of the blue making me blush a light pink which confused me a little.

"Thank you." She stated.

"For what?"

"For giving me a reason to live without you I would have died for nothing." She answered.

"Renamon I don't think I would be able to live with myself knowing I let anyone die." I said honestly. "I know it's just that..." She paused for a moment. "Just that what?" I asked. "It's nothing..." She finally said confusing me even more. "Do you have that school thing today?" She asked clearly trying to get me off topic but I just decided to go along with it. "Nope it's Saturday, don't have school on weekends." I answered.

...

Now what?

...

"You have anything you want to do today?" I asked. "Well I wanted to go outside with you, but you said that I couldn't." She responded with sorrow. This made me feel like if I was treating Renamon like some kind of wild animal. She is a sentient being she needs fresh air, but I can't risk it."Wait a second I know what to do..." I stated as I got out of bed. "Wait what are you doing?" She asked.

I didn't respond.

I got the Samus helmet from my room, took out the two-way green visor and replaced it with a one-way black visor. See the problem with Renamon's original disguise was that people could see her face.

Not any more.

I got out some plain heavy duty black gloves as well to cover her claws as I tossed the rest of the clothing towards her. "But I thought you sai-" She was then interrupted. "I said that because I was able to see through your disguise." I stated. "Where are we going then?" she asked.

"Where nerds can be nerds." I answered.

"What?"

I sighed as a response. "We're going to the comic store, no one will suspect a thing because you will look like a random cosplayer." I answered once again. "A what?." She questioned with a confused expression. "Just put on the clothes I'll explain later." I said with a groan.

Hopefully this plan is a success.

**Next chapter: The Return of Cosplay Renamon**

* * *

**Me: Welp that's enough for today once again sorry for the really long wait I really need to clear up my schedule. I have no idea how long it'll take to make another chapter hopefully not as long as this time and like I said before I don't have the right to end this story without an ending.**

**Renamon: *Currently rubbing cheek on my face.* So soft..**

**Me: Can you please stop?**

**Renamon: Never...**

**\- The Ultimate Spiderman**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: I don't have much to say this time so read review and most importantly enjoy.**

**Renamon: I have something to say.**

**Me: SHUT UP.**

* * *

Chapter 7

"Come on let's get outta here." I sighed impatiently.

"In a moment I'm still getting used to the clothes-thing." Renamon grumbled clearly having trouble putting them on. This is taking much longer than I thought but hey it'll be worth it (if I can get the world to believe. that she is human of course).

"I thought you already knew how to put clothes on." I stated recalling her actions from yesterday.

"Yeah but it took me a long time just to get the stupid thing on." She groaned as she struggled to put on a pair of jeans. "You need a hand there?" I finally asked. She blushed a bright red and nodded quickly. Now it was my turn to blush because I just realized what I was doing and how awkward it seemed. I had to hide her tail... and I know enough to say that's probably the most sacred area of any animal... or in this case furry. My blush grew as I held her tail gently and began to hide her tail in her jeans to the best of my ability. I guess the jeans fit her okay except the fact that they hug her form a bit. I ignored my doubt and did my best to continue helping her out while keeping a straight face. I helped her slip on a sweater and then I was finished.

"T-thanks." She practically whispered with a blush.

"N-no problem." I answered hiding my embarrassment.

_"Awkward..."_

She then slipped on a pair of boots and put on the Samus helmet I lent her as we left the house. "So can you tell me what a comic shop is now?" She asked. _"Her voice sounds so cute and not to-Wait what? Where did that come from?"_ I thought.

I immediately shook the thought out of my head.

"A comic shop is a gathering of nerds like myself who come to buy books and other merchandise." I answered dryly as we continued walking towards a bus stop.

"Oh." She said quietly.

***SMACK***

"Owww." She whined after she walked smack into pole. "Stupid thing." She muttered as she adjusted helmet. Hey it is a helmet but doesn't have much durability. bus came after a couple of minutes and by the look of Renamon's face she was terrified. "You okay?" I asked. "I-I'm fine." She lied. We walked in (paid our fee) and began our not that interesting ride to the the comic shop which is conveniently located at the mall.

Yay?

* * *

**15 minutes later...**

I cannot explain the sheer amount of terror Renamon had on the bus she was practically latched on to me, shivering as if the bus was about to flip over. We walked into the mall receiving a couple of puzzled looks here and there but people managed to buy it.

We then entered the shop and honestly the place seems like heaven. In the front of the shop there's a crap load of new and old comics and there's an arcade located in the back.

"Yo' Mike." A voice called.

I turned around only to see Zack. Out of all the times I bump into him it just had to be now. "What up?" I said casually. "Who's the girl?" He asked. I got nervous I couldn't think of a name. "My names Rena." She answered for me as she held out her hand to Zack. "Nice to meet you... By the way are you Mike's girlfriend or something?" He asked bluntly as he shook her hand.

I froze, of course he'd immediately think about that

_"Why is it that he always have to bring up that kind of stuff when I bring along a girl?"_

"N-no." She stuttered though a part of me thinks she had more to say, but what do I know? Zack just laughed it off and pulled me aside."Dude you're not fooling me, seriously how did you get a chick with that nice of a bod-"

I whacked him upside the head

_"This is a really awkward conversation considering the fact that she is a Furry" _I thought to myself.

"Really!? And yet you wonder why have almost no friends who are girls." I stated in annoyance.

I noticed Renamon begin to shuffle nervously.

"Heh I guess, anyways did you read the first issue Secret Wars yet?" He asked changing the subject.

**A/N: Those of you who don't read comics you're probably very lost (or going to be) right now.**

COMMENCE THE NERD-OUT

"No why?"

"They killed off both the Ultimate universe and the 616 universe"

"WHAT NO! NO! THIS IS COMPLETE BULL! I understand they're rebooting Marvel but both universes were destroyed!?"

"Yup." He confirmed.

"How the hell are they going to make Spider-man: Renew Your Vows if he's already dead? I was actually looking forward to that one." I complained. "Well maybe it takes place before." He theorized. "I guess but Damn." I replied."What are you guys talking about?" Renamon or should I say Rena asked in a confused state snapping both Zack and I from our "Nerd-Out".

"You probably wouldn't understand unless if I gave you at least a week to learn." I stated."Oh I understand." She said in a somewhat sad tone.

"Don't feel too bad it took us about a year just to understand the basis of the Marvel Universe." I said. She just gave us both a puzzled look causing both Zack and I to sigh in defeat. "Never mind." I said.

I walked to a rack full of comics searching for the the secret war book because I am certain it's going to be worth a fortune in the near future. After a little bit of searching I found it, I quickly ran up to the register quickly to pay and noticed that Rena had some stuff in her hand. "Is it okay if I get these?" She asked in a really shy manner. In her hands she had a Marvel encyclopedia (I guess she really wants know about it) and a heart shaped necklace which I am baffled that they even have them here of all places.

"Um, sure why not." I agreed happily. Not a lot of people like comics nowadays the only reason this place is still standing is because of the arcade in the back. The man on the stand scanned them all and the price came...

$50.00

Aw crap.

I nearly fainted, sure I have enough but it's going to make a big dent in my savings. I ended up paying for it all (it's her first time here after all) causing her to hug me tightly.

"Thank you." She replied sweetly.

"I thought you said she wasn't your girlfriend you freaking liar." Zack said with a smirk. "For the last time she isn't, she's just a friend nothing more." I sighed in annoyance. "Right" He responded sarcastically causing me groan. "Even if she isn't, you still like her."

"No I don't." I stated without any hesitation nor emotion.

Rena shoved me away from her and she began running away to the outskirts of the mall. "Rena wait!" I shouted but I wasn't fast enough, she ran out of sight. "Looks like you hurt her feelings. In that case maybe _she_ liked you instead." Zack thought aloud. "Will you shut up already!? Why is it you always have to do this to me!" I spat coldly as I began to run after her.

"What have I done?" I muttered to myself as I continued to run.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Me: Well I guess that's enough for today for now I am going to catch up on my other stories so the next update will take some time. Those of you wondering what 'Mike' was talking about I'll make it short... The multiverse is falling apart in the Marvel universe and it destroys both the ultimate (1610 I believe) and the original (616) universe. **

**Anyways see ya peeps.**

**Renamon: And don't forget to subscribe!**

**Me: This isn't youtube.**

**Renamon: Dammit!**

**-The Ultimate Spiderman**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Hi guys and gals welcome back and school is finally over so hopefully updates will arrive faster but then again this chapter is longer than usual. **

**Renamon: The updates probably wont arrive faster since you got like 20 different ideas in your head just for fanfiction.  
**

**Me: Don't ruin my hopes and dreams oh yeah and one more thing don't hate on this story just because of the ending of this chapter the story isn't over yet**.

* * *

Chapter 8: confession (20 follower special)

I hate this.

I go out with a friend only to have my other idiot friend chase her off. I didn't even let Zack catch up to me this mostly his fault in the first place and what is it with Zack thinking she likes me... Well yeah sure we sleep together and she does like hugs but that doesn't mean anything, right?

My god ever since Zack got his first girlfriend (the relationship lasted about a week or two) he suddenly thinks he is some sort of romance expert.

...

This is all too frustrating.

I've been trying to catch up to Renamon over the past two hours but since she is much faster than the average human being she managed to get herself completely out of sight and the amount of people here isn't helping. So here I am running around like a complete idiot in an overcrowded mall.

_"Maybe she got offended by Zack calling her my girlfriend she IS a different species after all." _I thought. I tried not to dwell on the subject too much (_tried_ being the key word) and focus on the problem at hand: finding Renamon.

_"It's most likely because what I said back there I mean we did have a strong connection in the past and since she's the kind of person (or Furry) who takes things a bit too literal she probably thinks that I don't care about her"_ The moment I thought about that I started to feel guilty she probably thinks I threw away our friendship.

I ran through a couple of department stores but didn't find any Samus imposters. Normally you'd expect it to be easy to find a random person wearing a random cosplay helmet but no. _"I wont let anyone find out about her she could get herself killed." _I thought. But then again we are talking about some one who most likely has enhanced abilities.

Now that I think about it the reason why she left couldn't possibly have to do with our friendship if what she said was true then I saved her more than once people don't save random people more than once unless if they care for them, she has to know that. I stopped running for a moment to collect my thoughts.

_"Then maybe... Maybe __she does like me, it's the only logical thing that it could be and it definitely would explain the way she acts towards me all the time... _

_This is just sad I'm actually Zack's stupidity get to me she doesn't like me she cares about me sure, but she's an entirely different species than me. I understand that 'love' transcends through all boundaries but I don't know if I'd consider her to be that kind of person (or Furry) the thought alone of us actually being together may just make her sick rather than me. _

_Well I've read enough comics to kind of consider that not that sick, but this is real. Not to mention I don't remember much about her to begin with. Can I even see myself in a relationship at all?... _

_W__hy am I even worrying myself this much in the first place? __Besides its not like anyone has taken a liking to me before I'm a comic nerd with a capital c and n chicks don't really dig that and I highly doubt Renamon finds that attractive.__"_ I thought to myself trying to mark every word Zack told me as a load of crap as I continued looking for Renamon.

* * *

**Much Later...**

I gave up on the search at the mall and decided to head home it was the only place I could think of that she'd be at. I was riding the bus home collecting all of my thoughts.

_"What should I do? Should I even ask if she likes me? Because if she doesn't she'll just end up getting offended that I asked the question first place and either A: Not be my friend anymore, B: (which is highly unlikely) forget about it, or C: (which most likely will happen) Kick my ass and then un-friend me... _

_Wait I got it! First I'll ask if she left because of Zack, if not then I'll ask if it was because what I said earlier while keeping it completely friendly, and if it turns out to be none of those two I'll ask if she likes me... it's practically full proof."_

I got off the bus and headed to the house and ran upstairs to my room unfortunately no one was there. I was about mutter"Crap." but I was interrupted by sobbing. _"Well I'm pretty sure that's a give-away."_ I thought to myself as I headed to the source of the crying.

* * *

**Renamon P.O.V.**

"I knew it... H-he doesn't love me..." I hiccuped.

"Why!? Why doesn't he love me?" I cried with my voice growing quieter out in the unforgiving night. Really I'm seriously asking that? Look at me he probably thinks it'll be repulsive to love something like me. After being with him for so long I started to develop feelings for him and occasionally drop some hints on him but he never caught on.

_"Has he found someone else?" _I thought to myself.

Perhaps he just sees me as a burden right now... After all, he does has to hide me from everyone so I don't get caught while doing his school-thing, he must be really stressed as of right now. I continued to cry while clenching my fists tightly trying to find some way to to calm myself.

_"I shouldn't have run off like that now he's bound to find something out..."_

...

_"Then maybe I should just tell him how I really feel, he did promise we'd be friends no matter what."_ I stopped crying when I heard the door open.

* * *

**Back with Mike...**

I walked to the back yard and found Renamon crouched into a ball with her face completely tear stained making me feel really bad for her. I sat next to her and brought her into an embrace. "R-Renamon?" I spoke with a quiet voice. She looked at me with sadness plastered over her face. immediately I knew that it wasn't because of Zack... She was heart broken but sure enough there was still that little part of me that wanted to deny it for the sake of my own well being. "Listen I'm sorry about what happened back there it was just Zack pressing my buttons I do care about you." I said. She wiped her face for any stray tears.

_"Now to put that plan into action"_

"Mike I already know you care about me... Its just that; How do I say this?" She responded unsure what to say next.

Well there goes the plan.

I was about 80 percent sure what she was going to say but once again that little part of me kept on denying it and tried to keep it friendly rather than romantic. "Mike I've been having feelings for you, feelings I've never felt toward any one." She declared. I knew what she meant but I kept evading the fact. "W-what kind of feelings?" I asked like a completely oblivious idiot. I could already tell she was getting very annoyed. "Mike I-I been liking you for a while now." She confessed barely over a whisper. "Like, as a friend?" I said I was literally about to tear my hair off when I said that, seriously that was completely obvious. Her expression turned into a very angry one. "Are you really that oblivious!?" She spat while swiping her claws in anger cutting my arm while doing so.

I tried to muffle my screams while clenching my arm to stop the blood from leaking. The wound wasn't deep enough to be considered anywhere near serious but it was enough to draw out blood and hurt like hell. "O-Okay... maybe I-I deserved that... And I-I do know how you... How you feel about me... I-I'm sorry." I groaned. Renamon seemed to realize what she did when my blood began to drip to the ground. She then stared at her blood stained claws in horror. "No I-I didn't mean to..." She said in a panicked tone as she walked slowly towards me. I reacted immediately by taking a few steps back this only made her expression turn into a sorrowful one. _"She needs time to calm down I don't want to inflict anymore trouble"_ I thought as I continued to step away from her. "Mike please stop." She begged with her voice becoming unstable as tears began streaming down her troubled face. But once again I kept walking backwards, this is for her own good and my own well being. "FORGIVE ME MIKE!" She shouted before lunging at me causing me to nearly sprint away but she tackled me pinning my hands and legs down.

She looked at my scared expression for a moment only to wrap her tail along my waist bring us closer. She brought our faces close together to the point I felt her warm breath hit me. The pain in my arm seemed to fade already. "Mike I'm in love with you, I-I can't live without you by my side... Please be mine." She begged desperately as she mashed her soft lips against mine. I was beyond shocked but at the same time I kind of liked it which disturbed me. Renamon then slipped her tongue into my mouth causing my eyes to widen as she explored the depths of my mouth. She moaned into the kiss sending vibrations all across my mouth. I resisted for as long as I could but something awakened in me like an instinct causing me to kiss back. Our tongues mashed together as we continued this passionate moment while single tear trailed down Renamon's cheek. But I couldn't help but feel as if this was wrong soon the feeling began to take over me as I shoved Renamon in a bit of a panicked state.

"What am I doing!?" I shouted in realization. I was about to run of but Renamon grabbed my hand preventing me from running away pulling into a loving embrace. "Mike what's wrong?" She asked in concerned tone. "I cant do this. I cant be with you." I answered while trying to escape her embrace. Renamon's expression reverted back into a sad one. "But why?" She sputtered. "We're entirely different species you cant just expect me or other people to see this as a casual thing. It's too weird." I answered. "What is so weird about having someone who loves you besides its not like anyone would know about us" She countered.

You know she did have a point there.

"Renamon, even if I was a hundred percent okay with this it still wouldn't work out I've only known you for three days." I stated. She frowned at this and I knew what was on her mind. "You know what I mean ever since I got 'amnesia' I cant remember much about you except how we met. Don't you think I should at least know simple things about you before being together? The thing is I don't feel anything for you that strong, not yet at least... I-I need time to think." I clarified. She looked down as so many tears streamed from her face. "Mike please..." She begged trying to change my mind. It was tempting it honestly was, I don't think I have ever met a girl with her personality. _"Give her a chance she doesn't deserve this besides you do find her attractive."_ A part of me thought. But what if I did rush through this relationship? I could possibly break her heart. "I'm sorry but my mind is set." I replied. "I-I... I understand." She stated uneasily. I felt horrible, was I even doing the right thing?

Maybe... Maybe I can give it a shot, but it'll have to wait.

I wrapped my arms around her to confort her. I hate seeing her like this. "Listen just give me a little time to adjust I have a lot on my back right now since this coming week I have finals. And who knows maybe we can try having a relationship later." I offered as I kissed her cheek causing her to blush a bright red as she brought a hand to it. "Really Mike?" She asked. I nodded in response

"Oh yeah I almost forgot-" I paused for a moment reaching for the necklace from before and placed it in her neck. "It looks nice on you." Renamon continued to blush as we went inside it had been a long day, but Renamon seemed to act a bit distant once we got inside.

**Definitely to be continued...**

* * *

**Me: Don't hate me. ****Don't hate me. ****Don't hate me. **

**Renamon: Thank you for twenty followers and if you excuse me I need to comfort him **

**Me: I need to get a life**

**-The Ultimate Spiderman**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: I'M BACK, I'M BACK! CRIPPLED BUT BACK!  
**

**Renamon: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!  
**

**Me: I'M SORRY FOR THE WAIT MY COMPUTER BROKE! ALL I HAD TO WORK WITH WAS MY PHONE! And I have to say it's a pain in the ass, most of all I had a summer that was CRAP! anyways enjoy.**

**Renamon: Language.**

**Me: This isn't the time for Avengers references **

* * *

Chapter 9

I couldn't sleep, what can I say? I'm not tired.

Renamon took my bed leaving me here on the couch to brood for over four hours. When we had both got inside earlier today I kept quiet I didn't know what to say. Call offensive if you'd like but things felt awkward between us, okay that's a understatement, things were so awkward that I offered to sleep on the couch for the night. My senses were filled with guilt, she loves me and what did I do? I rejected her.

My mind was still double-sided on the subject, How am I supposed to love her? She's not human, but is that really a factor in any of this? _"I just don't know how to handle all of this."_ I thought as I glanced at my bandaged arm, I had a hard time hiding it from my parents earlier today. I don't know how long I can keep this a secret it's driving me insane. "Agh son of a-" I bit my tougue as I clenched my bandages _"Well at least it doesn't hurt as bad as when I accidentally stabbed my hand with a screwdriver..."_ I reminisced as I gazed at my phone to check the time.

11:56

This night is never going to end, is it? I tried getting into a more comfortable position but it didn't work.

I wonder how Renamon is doing...

* * *

**Renamon P.O.V.**

_"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Mike had shouted as he ran off. "Mike wait!" I cried but he didn't respond. despite his efforts to leave me I still pursued him. How could I leave the man I was madly in love with?_

_ His running soon turned into a full sprint, I still continued after him. I then tackled Mike pinning him to the ground. Mike stared at me with as if I was some sort of traitor._

_"Why? Why did you do it?" Mike interrogated, only to have my silence as a response. Once I knew for a fact he wasn't going to run off again I got off him. "You're my friend, I had to..." I spoke with shame evident in my voice, I never seen him this upset before. "That was my only chance to get back home! If you were a TRUE friend you'd let me go, you don't care about me, you care about yourself!" Mike retorted angrily._

_ I felt awful, theoretically the vortex we had found could possibly send Mike home, but not without a price. I prevented him from going, to protect him (not to mention that I didn't want him to leave). "You know damn well that it could kill you Mike, I'm trying to protect you here. And like it or not, I do care for you." I protested with a frown insulted that he would say such a thing.  
_

_"I-I lo-" I bit my tongue I knew he wasn't ready for what I was about to say especially at a situation like this. Mike looked puzzled as if he was expecting me to say something. "He seriously didn't notice that was completely obvious!" A part of me thought but I didn't care at the moment._

_"Listen I get that we're partners but I have to take the risk, I want to do something with my life. But more importantly, I have friends and family people that care for me, it would be irresponsible to leave them worrying about me." Mike argued. "What about me then? I care for you too; So you're just going to leave me alone too?" I inquired in annoyance with my arms crossed._

_Mike's expression fell._

_"Rena I-I didn't mean- I just-" Mike stuttered only to sigh in remorse._

_"I'm sorry." Mike apologized as he ran off this time however I didn't go after him, he needed time to calm down and honestly I don't blame him._

* * *

My eyes snapped open as tears began to flow down my face, that was the last time I saw Mike before the incident. I grabbed one of the cushions and silently sobbed just at the thought of the memory. I always regret doing that, I nearly lost him, forever.

My mind kept on focusing on what had happened earlier today. _"I'm such an idiot! I had so many chances to tell him the truth but I end up picking the worst time ever."_ I thought. Pressing my face even harder against the cushion I began to tremble. _"Why must I let my feelings get the better of me?"_ I thought. Everything just felt so awkward between us now, I can't stand it.

_"Of course he wasn't going to say yes I'm a different species for goodness sake, he probably sees me as a freak now..."_ It seemed so obvious considering he literally wanted to sleep on the couch.

_"..."_

I looked at the ceiling trying to fall asleep only to fail miserably.

* * *

**Mike P.O.V.**

Switching positions on the couch I clenched my eyes tightly unsure what to do, I still have to face her tomorrow, what happens then? My head turned as soon as I heard the soft padding on the ground.

It was Renamon.

"Rena what are you doing here shouldn't you be in bed?! If my parents see you they'll flip!" I whispered frantically. "I-I couldn't sleep and I was wondering if..." She whispered practically inaudible. "I'm sorry what was that?" I asked silently.

"You don't have to sleep on that couch..." She replied as she stared at the floor.

"It's alright." I replied calmly. "No it's not..." She retorted with a small frown as she softly grabbed my hand trying to get me up. i tried pulling my hand back but Rena didn't let go. "Why won't you at least speak to me?" she spoke softly. I sighed quietly and got up reluctantly.

"I don't want us to be like this Mike..." Renamon whispered pulling me into a hug. Her face was red I knew she felt just as awkward as I did. "I-I know Rena, its just that I never thought that y-you or anyone felt so strong about me. I'm sorry if I'm acting a bit distant, but I don't know any other way to handle this." I answered honestly, it hurt me to see her like this.

Suddenly Rena leaned in close pecking my cheek softly causing me to flinch. "Sorry." she apologized sheepishly. "I-it's okay." I stuttered as I blushed a bright red, thank god the lights were out. Rena then pulled me to the room I tried pulling back once again, I knew she just wanted us to sleep together but I don't feel comfortable with it anymore.

"Please?" She asked giving me a pair of puppy eyes.

"Alright, you win." I gave in.

When we both got in I immediately slumped down to bed only to be brought into another hug by Rena. "I love you Mike, no matter what your decision is I always will." She whispered into my ear. I blushed deeply as she let go I exhaled quietly in relief I didn't think it would be a good idea to cuddle especially after what I said.

_"She wasn't kidding when she said she loved me.."_ I thought as I turned to her sleeping form.

_"I hope I can eventually make her happy"_

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Me: I would like to apologize about the long Hiatus just to give you a short chapter (Did I do good? I had to retype it) but I had a rather tough two months I got summer school cutting my fun time in half then my computer broke and now I'm crippled for the rest of the month AND THE THING THAT PISSES ME OFF IS I HAD DONE HALF OF THE CHAPTER IN ONE DAY WHEN:**

***Finishes typing half of chapter***

**Okay just need to save the chapter.**

***401 ERROR***

***Reloads page only to find a blank page***

**MOTHER FUCK-**

**Renamon: PLEASE STAND BY**

**-The Ultimate Spiderman**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Hi guys and gals sorry for yet another long wait (I've been stuck with a bunch of writing projects at school lately. AND NOT TO MENTION THE CIVIL WAR TRAILER CAME OUT) but welcome back** **to yet another chapter.**

**Renamon: 10th chapter to be exact! And holy crap we almost have 40 followers!**

**Me: Enjoy. (Slightly perverted chapter ahead… again... don't kill me).**

* * *

Chapter 10

**Renamon POV:**

It was still dark out when I woke up only to turn my gaze towards Mike. "_He looks so peaceful…" _I thought with a small smile as I continued to stare at Mike's sleeping form. A light blush formed on my face once I considered snuggling up to him. "_I shouldn't but-"_

I want to.

Gingerly, I wrapped my arms around him causing me to sigh in contempt. My blush darkened as I remembered the feeling of his lips against my own. Even though it was rushed I couldn't help but feel accomplished, it was my first kiss after all.

"_At least he kissed back." _I thought. Shaking the thought out of my head I let my hand brush through his jet black hair only let it rest against his cheek delicately.

I'm in love with him, every second I'm with him I feel at home. I can't help but wonder beautiful life would be if we were mates. He cheers me up when I'm depressed and cares for me with all his heart. I just want him to love me as much as I love him.

And yet, he doesn't feel the same.

Feeling his hesitation around me hurt so much. I rested my head under his chin with my eyes clenched trying to push the thought away. Squeezing him harder I pecked his cheek softly causing him to shift slightly in his sleep.

* * *

**Mike POV:**

_My eyes opened slightly only to be met with the dark forest, It was pouring and instantly I felt pain on my left cheek. "Where are you going?" A voice called sternly causing me to turn my head._

_It was Rena._

_This is another memory I suppose._

"_Away from you." I had replied dryly as I sat down next to a tree._

"_This is ridiculous I helped her, twice! And she still treats me like crap…" I muttered enduring the cold while Renamon sat in her cave with the warmth of a fire. Placing a hand on my face I sighed as I thought of her. "Man can she throw a punch." I thought as continued to rub my bruised cheek. She's not suicidal anymore or at least I THINK, but she's still bitter for the most part. I can't leave her alone, not while she's like this._

_But what about my own problem._

_I've been stuck here for three months and there's still no sign of getting out._

"_What if I can't go back home?" I thought dreadfully as I put on the hood to my jacket. It scared me honestly. Sure being in a digital world has its perks like every day being an adventure, but to be honest I really miss my life back on Earth._

_Sneezing loudly I laid down on the muddy ground trying to get some sleep only hearing the rain falling. At this rate I won't be surprised if I get hypothermia._

"_I really need to find a better place to sleep." I thought as I shivered against the rain. Finally I closed my eyes to a deep sleep unsure if it was even a good idea to sleep._

"_M-Mike, are you okay?"_

_Lifting my head slightly I realized that I was in Renamon's den only to avert my gaze towards her._

"_D-did you bring me here?" _

_She just nodded shyly as she spoke. "You can stay here for the night if you'd like that is." I was completely baffled, she usually treats me dirt and yet here she is helping me out. _

"_Not that I'm ungrateful, but why did you help me? I thought you hated me." I replied quietly._

"_I-I don't. I just thought that I should assist you, since you helped me…" She clarified with a light blush. Suddenly I sneezed as loud as ever startling both Renamon and myself._

"_It's getting cold, you might want to take off your garments."She suggested._

_WAIT WHAT?!_

"_Nonono, I'm fine like this." I stammered._

"_Mike you're going to catch a cold at this rate."_

"_Clothes. Stay On." I replied sternly._

"_Alright then, but at least let me warm you up". She insisted as she tackled me to the ground catching me by surprise. "Hey let go of me!" I practically shouted as I struggled against her grip. She just tightened her hold with my head rested under the crook of her neck._

"_I'm not letting you freeze Mike." She claimed. __Ultimately I relaxed into her embrace with a blush on both of our faces._

_This feels so awkward..._

_A long silence passed as we laid down not sharing a single word. Renamon would occasionally place her hand against my hair gingerly only to ruffle it slightly. _

"_I'm sorry…" She practically whispered. I gave her questioning glance as a response. "I've done terrible things to you lately, and even after everything I put you through you still care." She continued._

"_Hey, look it's alright-"_

"_NO IT'S NOT!" She interrupted with tears streaming down her cheek. "I-I hurt you willingly Mike, it's not okay… will you ever f-forgive me?" She hiccuped softly as she delicately placed a hand on my bruised cheek causing me to wince._

…

_Her expression fell when she heard no response. "...I-I understand." She replied quietly as more tears flooded down her face. I then wrapped my arms around her in a comforting manner. "Don't cry Rena, I forgive you." I finally replied as I wiped her tears away. Renamon looked at me in a shocked manner only to be replaced with an overjoyed one._

"_Thank you Michael, thank you…" She whispered as she nuzzled my neck lightly._

* * *

My eyes snapped open only to realize that Rena was right on top of me with her head under my chin. Not to mention that she's in the same EXACT position as when she held me in the dream… or memory in this case.

"_Maybe I should keep this one to myself." _I pondered.

Suddenly Rena shifted in her sleep leaning her chest into my face.

Not _this_ crap again.

My face began to heat up as I felt… never mind. I tried pushing her away but she just tightened her grip pushing me further into this awkward embrace. Flailing my arms rapidly I called her name "Rena. Rena!" But it was no use my voice was to muffled. Running out of ideas I got my got my index finger and jabbed it against her side causing her to flinch. She then moved away looking at me with a giant blush.

"S-sorry Mike" She apologized sheepishly. "It's fine…" I replied with a giant blush.

"I guess I'll um go make breakfast then." I announced as I walked out of the room trying to forget what just happened.

* * *

**To be continued**

**Me: That's a wrap for now the next story I'm updating is love from an artificial heart. Thanks for the support and I'll see you in the next chapter**

**Renamon: *hugs me* Happy late birthday!**

**Me: Thanks… I think.**

**-The Ultimate Spiderman**


	11. Chapter 11

**Renamon: That's it I've lost my patience… WRITER!**

**Me: Hey everyone… sorry for yet another long wait I had a rough start this year but here it is. I know I've been avoiding this story a little bit recently. But I had to post it on today because it's international Renamon appreciation day… again. Enjoy unless the chapter is crap I guess**

**Renamon: You've just been avoiding it because of deadpool and undertale haven't you.**

**Me: …Well you forgot about civil war but you're not wrong.**

**Renamon: You disappoint me.**

**Me: I disappoint myself.**

* * *

Chapter 11: (one week later)

Well this is new... everything seems to be falling into place. For starters the semester ended giving me more time to spend with Rena. So far we decided it would be best to stay indoors just for a week or two considering what happened last time…

Anyways,

The sun was shining, the weather was perfect for heading out and what was I doing? Laying down doing absolutely nothing (well technically I was listening to music but you get the idea).

Renamon was right next to me holding onto my arm gently as she continued to snuggle up to me. I know she does it out of friendliness but it still feels a little uncomfortable considering everything that has happened this past week.

And no, I haven't quite decided if we're going to be together. I mean at this rate I might as well toss a coin to decide. I can't go a whole three minutes without thinking about the subject. Seriously I'm completely torn.

Suddenly I decided to get off my ass and do something for a change. As I was about get up Rena hugged my arm much tighter than before. "Where are you going?" She questioned with a small yawn. "I was thinking about heading out." I replied quietly. Rena was going to get up causing me to stop her.

"Alone." I added. Her ears lowered as a response. "Oh…" She whispered in a hurt tone.

"_You're acting like an ass Mike."_

Sighing to myself I hugged her softly. "Sorry, I'll be sure to get you something on my way back." I reassured as I let go.

Heading towards the door I grasped the door tentatively only harden my grip and walk out.

* * *

**Ten Minutes Later…**

I stopped by a nearby liquor store and got myself a can of soda and a chocolate bar for Renamon.

You know I never really took the time to actually think about everything that's happened since Rena got here. I'm taking all of this rather well. I mean this sounds like something I'd read out of a comic book. Shouldn't I be a little more concerned about what the future holds for the two of us? I've been careless, if someone would've found her back at that mall she wouldn't be here now.

Resting against a wall I collected all of my thoughts. "_Okay let's recap:_

_I have a sentient being living at my house,_

_Said sentient being knows me rather well,_

_I apparently have amnesia, _

_I have to hide her every single day from my parents, _

_and to top it all off she loves me."_

Which brings us to the question at hand: Do I go through this relationship?

I took a sip out of my drink to relieve any of my stress. If I do go through with it nothing necessarily bad would happen. However she isn't human, it doesn't seem socially acceptable, but then again in _Guardians of the Galaxy_ Peter Quill basically hooked up with Gamora and he didn't seem to care if she wasn't human. But if that's the case why am I so hesitant about it?

Sighing to myself I pulled out a rather beat up quarter. "_Am I really going to let a coin make up my decision? This is absolutely pathetic." _I thought to myself.

"_Well it's better than taking another two weeks to decide like a freakin' dingus." _a part of me pointed out

Fair enough.

Heads means yes to the relationship, tails means no (you get the idea). I flipped the coin letting it fall on my palm only to cover it on the back of my opposite hand. "Here goes nothing." I muttered as I removed my hand slowly only to realise it landed on tails.

Staring at the coin I shook my head. Damn it! Even if it was fair I can't help but feel as if I'm physically hurting Rena with this one choice. I feel as if I'm trapped, either way it's a huge decision.

...

"_You love her too don't you." _A part of me claimed. Although I wouldn't say I love just yet. However I can't say that I wouldn't be willing to give it a shot at the very least.

But she isn't human.

...And I just went in a complete circle didn't I?

What the hell do I do?!

* * *

**Later…**

I headed back home with my mind finally set it took a full hour. Walking into the house I called out for Rena receive silence as a response. I ran upstairs to my room in panic only to find Rena with a pair of headphones looking through my portfolio of artwork. Sighing in relief I sat right next to her tapping her on the shoulder. Removing the headphones from her head she embraced me tightly. I didn't reject it this time I just decided to roll with it. "How was your walk" She asked.

"It was alright, I actually got you something." I replied handing her the chocolate bar. She inspected the candy bar looking at it in all possible directions. "What is this?" She finally asked. "It's chocolate you're supposed to eat it." I answered. Before she took a bite I stopped her.

"You might want to remove the wrapper."

"Oh." she replied sounding embarrassed. Ripping the wrapper Renamon tentatively took a bite out of the bar only for her eyes to widen because of the flavor. She then began to quickly gobble it up. "I'm guessing you like it." I chuckled. Rena sheepishly scratched the back of her head with a nod. She then picked my portfolio back up. "Did you make these?" She asked suddenly showing me my artwork. It was a sketch of a cityscape made entirely of graphite. I nodded as a response.

"They look amazing…"

A long silence passed and I was contemplating if I should tell her my decision. "_Screw it just tell her already!" _A part of me screamed

...

"Listen Rena, I've done some thinking and I think I've finally come to a conclusion." I finally admitted. Rena looked at me in confusion only to understand what I mean,she looked nervous.

"Rena, I want to give 'us' a shot. Although I may not feel the exact same way just yet that doesn't mean I don't feel anything for you… Heh, I probably sound like an idiot to you don't I?" I continued honestly as I gently held her hands. Rena gave me a heartwarming smile she honestly looked she was about to cry. Without any warning she lunged towards shoving her lips against my own (no tongue), however I didn't kiss back this time I just held her tightly. She then ended the kiss nuzzling my cheek lightly. "Mike it doesn't matter to me if you don't feel the same, besides we can discover how you feel-" She cut herself off for a moment only to grasp my hand

"Together…"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Me: Okay I think I owe you all an explanation, you see earlier this school year I took a creative writing course the class has been leaving me pretty preoccupied to say the least. And since it's a big year for comics I haven't. had the time to update Anyways next story I'll update is Why Me?**

**Renamon: Go team cap!**

**Me:(...)**

**Renamon: aaand you're on team iron man aren't you**

**Me: of course.**

**Renamon: *grabs shield* you chose the wrong side.**

**Me: *slips on spiderman mask* YOU JUST STARTED A WAR!**

**-The Ultimate Spiderman**


	12. Chapter 12

**Renamon: Holy crap what's gotten into you?! It's nearly been a year!**

**Me: it's been absolute hell this past year to say the least to the point I actually considered to stop writing due to the lack of time I've had. Anyways let's just get this over with.**

* * *

Chapter 12: The first days

Rena kept a tight grip on me as she slept, I swear ever since I said I'd give this relationship a chance she hasn't let go of me. Not that I'm complaining though she's adorable when she's like this. She's been so nice to me and I probably hurt her the most emotionally, I apparently left her (at least from what I can tell) forgot all about her and practically rejected her when she first confessed her feelings. I looked back to her sleeping state only give her an empathetic gaze.

I felt bad for her… well that's an understatement I felt responsible for her pain. She just wants to be with me and I cant-

...

How am I supposed to go about this? It's practically taboo. And yet somehow Im not against it?

I wouldn't say I love her, but that doesn't mean I don't like her. Heck I'd even say I might have a small crush on her. I just don't want my first relationship to turn into a total disaster like most high school relationships. I want to take this steady and not go about it like "Player".

Wrapping my arms around her I tried to let my thoughts come to an ease. However it was no easy task, I don't even know how I am going to make our relationship work this is my first girlfriend-Well that's a lie, I had a relationship for a whopping three days in kindergarten for giving Chelsea my graham crackers, only to lose her to Tom who gave her a whole chocolate bar…

God I had a sad love life.

But that's aside the point, as far as I can tell I'm not exactly what you would call 'boyfriend material'. So far it's Rena who's been carrying this relationship through. She confessed to me rather than it being the other way around. And it's not like I can just bring her to a local restaurant without anyone freaking out. We've already had enough close calls as it is.

_I can't bring her anywhere without bringing attention to the both of us, I have to keep her home to keep her safe'_ I thought bitterly.

I'm surprised that we haven't been caught sure my town can be pretty blind at times (especially when it comes to law enforcement) but really we've had a lot of luck on our side lately. I still can't believe they let us in that comic shop without thinking Rena was a theif of some sort. I guess company endorsement will get you far in life.

_..._

'_Man there has to be a better way to do this.' _I pondered.

I mean I can't just set up a date at the house and call it a day can I? I don't have a job yet, and I'm almost out of birthday cash. I can't even afford us one measly meameal!

I guess I'll have to look for a job in the meantime. Something small just to leave enough money and time for her. Freelance would be my best bet considering I can just show up when I want.

Kind of like Peter Parker...

* * *

**The Next Day…**

"Miiiiiike c'mon it's time to get up." Rena coaxed gently. Groaning in drowsiness I slowly sat up only to be entangled by Rena as she snuggled up to me.

"Morning to you too Rena." I yawned with a small chuckle as I ruffled the fur on the top of her head. Although I sound alright at the moment I'm exhausted, I barely got any sleep last night. I guess that's what I get for being a worrywort.

"How was your sleep?" Rena asked

"It was fine I guess." I lied plainly.

"Any memories recently?" she asked tentatively.

...

"No."

To be quite honest I don't know what triggers my memories. For the most part they seem to just happen at random when I'm asleep normally causing a massive headache afterwards. Maybe it's due to certain experiences I have...

Or maybe there's just some I can't get back.

"Mike is everything alright? You look distressed."

"Eh? I'm fine just a bit tired" I dismissed. Last thing I wanted was for her to get worried.

Reluctantly I forced myself up causing me to yawn quietly. '_UGHHHHH EFFORT!'_ the lazy side of me groaned in disgust.

* * *

**A couple of minutes later…**

For once I decided to actually decided to cook breakfast rather than buying it or using leftovers so I don't look like a cheapskate. Grabbing the eggs I cracked them over the pan only to realise I have no prior cooking skills.

"_Crap… what am I going to make? Eh I guess I'll wing it."_

Having Rena watch my every movement did not make this much better either it's kind of like having your teacher watching over your shoulder as you take a test waiting for you to screw up.

I just decided to make some eggs with mushrooms to keep it simple

"Mike?"

"Yeah Rena?"

"Isn't the stove supposed to be on?" She pointed out with a small giggle..

Aaaand there goes my dignity.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Me: well that's about it for now hopefully I'll finish up the chapters to the rest of my other stories soon but it'll take a while. I had to rewrite this chapter twice because google screwed up my formatting (basically every other word was replaced by another word from a different paragraph) making me want metaphorically drink bleach**

**Rena: Are you okay?**

**Me *laughs for a solid minute* No. But hey we passed sixty followers :D by the way this story is way overdue for a rewrite i'm going to try and update the story without deleting any chapters cause honestly if I deleted any of the chapters I'd probably never get this done.**

**Rena: weren't you supposed to write the next chapter to lfaah?**

**Me: Yeah but it was renamon appreciation day and technically your birthday.**

**Rena OH YEAH I forgot!**

**Me: how do you even forget your own birthday? Anyways I'll try to update why me? as soon as I can and eventually get back to lfaah**

**-The Ultimate Spider-man**


End file.
